


Will the real Dr John Watson please stand up

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In last week's discussion of sherlock60 on LiveJournal on The Noble Bachelor I suggested that there might have been more than one John Watson.  spacemutineer encouraged me to write something to this effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will the real Dr John Watson please stand up

“You realise that there is now another John Watson residing at 221B Baker Street?” I said to my companion.

“I suppose it should not be a surprise, we left London five months ago.”

“And only just in the nick of time, too,” I chuckled.  “There were a few people who were beginning to question the nature of our friendship.”

Lestrade smiled at me.  “What do you know about this latest John Watson?”

“Not much.  Holmes says he shares my tendencies to over sensationalise his cases and that Mrs Hudson is concerned that he is not having sufficient rest and needs a longer time to permit a full recovery.”

“Another wounded military man then?”

“Probably, although as Holmes would say, I should not theorise before I have all the facts.”

I was unconsciously rubbing my leg.  Lestrade noticed and said “I told you that we had walked too far; your knee is troubling you again.  By the way, where was the first Watson wounded?”

“In the shoulder.  Quite badly too, as far as I know.”

“I presume he _was_ Dr John Watson.”

“Actually no.  Oh, he was Dr Watson, but his Christian name was James.”

“How did you find that out?  He was always introduced as John Watson, as you were.  It’s only since we moved that I have been permitted to know your real name.”

“I was present at his marriage to Mary Morstan.  He had to use his real name then.”

“Did he know that you were about to take over his role?”

“No, because I was not aware of the fact either.  Holmes approached me later that day, saying that he had heard I was looking for lodgings and that he had a proposition to make.”

“I shall not forget the first time we met: Holmes saying ‘You remember Dr Watson’.  I looked at you and knew I had never seen you before.”

“It was fortunate that the case provided sufficient distraction and you were unable to respond immediately.  There were very few people with whom I came into contact who had known the original Watson.  I was new to London and it did not prove difficult to avoid his old haunts.  Holmes wished to continue working with you, since he felt you were the best of a bad lot, otherwise I believe he would have avoided you as well.  I am extremely grateful that that was the case.”

The room was growing chilly and Lestrade got up to throw some logs on the fire.  He came to sit next to me on the sofa and we held hands.

“I too am very grateful that I had the opportunity to get to know you.  And now here we are: a retired detective inspector and a retired doctor, sharing a house to enable us to conserve our funds.  No more adventures.”

“Not for me maybe, but we shall continue to read the Strand Magazine to enjoy the further adventures of Mr Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson.”

 


End file.
